bewafandomcom-20200216-history
Warfare Chaos 8-20-2011
First, we cemented our legacy. Then we eclipsed the wrestling world. Now, the chaotic path to our Fatal Finale begins! (Note, these two shows have been shortened due to a large number of BEWA Superstars appearing at XMW X-Treme Anniversary on the same day) 'BEWA Presents Chaos' Saturday, August 20th 2011 1. Ascension Tournament 1st Round Match Eric Spade Vs. Damien Fatale At Eclipse 3, the 3rd annual Ascension Tournament kicked off. This year, it will feature 16 BEWA Superstars who have never won a top title in this federation. What mindset will Eric Spade be in, after longtime friend and Team Awesome Tag mate Ryan Stevens turned on him at Eclipse? Regardless of that answer, there will be little time to recover, as he will be forced to due battle with the ever dangerous Damien Fatale. Damien is coming off of a very impressive performance in the Eclipse match, where he eliminated more champions than anybody else. Which of these two talented individuals has what it takes to oust the oust the other and advance in the Ascension Tournament? 2. Ascension Tournament 1st Round Match Markice Ruen Vs. Rocky Phoenix In the next match, Markice Ruen will meet Rocky Phoenix one on one for the first time. With that said, these two men are no strangers. At Scars & Stripes 3, Phoenix eliminated Markice Ruen en route to winning the 2nd Wind Match. While Phoenix cashed in on winning that match at Eclipse, Ruen has been busy entertaining Phoenix’s stable mate, Rolland Havick. Will Rocky Phoenix beat Ruen yet again and make another run in the Ascension Tournament, or will the X-Factor, ruin Rocky’s plans? 3. Main Event 3 vs. 3 Tag Team Match Artamiss Riggs, Rolland Havick & Sapphire Havick Vs. Blackhawk, D.T. Gray & Violet In the main event of Chaos 6 wrestlers who have held the highest titles that they can meet in an epic encounter. On one side, the BEWA Champion and Chaos newcomer Artamiss Riggs teams up with an old rival, Rolland Havick, and his wife. On the other side, former Triad members Violet & D.T. Gray tag team with the United States Champion. Which team will win this match, and how will it affect Road to Madness 3? 'BEWA presents Warfare' Saturday, August 20th 2011 1. Hardcore Title #1 Contender’s Match Jesse Krow Vs. Michael James Vs. Vs. Raphael Vs. Reno Heartliss Vs. Tank Warfare kicks off with a golden opportunity for 5 of Warfare’s up and coming talents. All five of these men desperately need a win to get their BEWA career headed in the right direction. The first man to score a pin or submission will do just that. Whoever wins this match will receive a shot at Riku Heartliss at Road to Madness 3 for the Hardcore Title. Who will rise to the occasion? Who needs this match? 2. Ascension Tournament 1st Round Match Matt Heartliss Vs. Riku Heartliss Matt & Riku both had strong showings at Eclipse 3. Matt Heartliss was able to dispatch the upstart Raphael. In the main event, Riku was able to eliminate D.T. Gray from the Eclipse Match to win the Hardcore Title. The Ascension Tournament is a golden opportunity for these two men. The good news is that a Heartliss will advance to the 2nd round. The question is, which one? 3. DJ Carter Vs Reaper These two men are coming off of big wins at Eclipse. DJ Carter has already cemented his place in the 2nd round of the Ascension Tournament. Reaper has to wait until Road to Madness to try to do the same. So in the mean time, these two will face one-another for the first time. With nothing on the line but pride, who shall emerge victorious? 4. Main Event World Heavyweight Title Match Samuel Masters © Vs. J.Slash At Eclipse, Samuel Masters did it again. In a complete shocker, Masters enlisted the help of his greatest rival to help ensure that he would win the Eclipse Match, and the World Title, for the 2nd year in a row. This of course, came at the expense of J.Slash. The Viceroy of Versatile was on fire since winning the World Title at Legacy. He even defeated Ray Black to kick off Eclipse 3. He won’t have to wait long for his rematch. For the first time ever, J.Slash and Samuel Masters square off in a one on one match in the BEWA. Can J.Slash win his coveted championship back, or will Greatness defeat him once and for all? ''As always, card is subject to change. '' Category:Events